Yuu gatto meeru
by toorune
Summary: Esta historia comienza con un misterioso e-mail. -OC/Misaki- (non-con), -SaruMi- (eventual).
1. Fuguu

Um, ¡hola!

Pueden llamarme tooru o como quieran, realmente no importa.

Err, esta historia la he estado publicando en amor-yaoi bajo el seudónimo de eigengrau, ahí está un poco más adelantada, por si acaso les interesa, y uh... síp. Una lectora muy linda mencionó que podría publicarla en otro sitio y eh, aquí estoy.

Por favor no se dejen engañar por lo maaal que comienza la historia, soy consciente de que es muy lenta en el inicio, pero se pondrá mejor, lo juro. Uu

Ahora, algo de información:

...

Disclaimer: K Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tengo que aceptar que nunca lo harán. No escribi esta historia para obtener ganancias ni fama ni gloria pero si gustan cooperar un poco para mis gastos mensuales no me molestaré.

Pareja: OC/Misaki (non-con), SaruMi (eventual).

Clasificación del capítulo: T por lenguaje soez y momentos incómodos entre un ebrio y su amigo.

Advertencias del capítulo: AU.

Notas de autor: Uh... esta primera parte está algo aburrida, pero espero que la disfruten aunque sea un poco. Y lamento si hay algún error de cualquier tipo: soy algo tonto y despistado.

Resumen del capítulo: Kamamoto está deprimido y Misaki decide animarle. Eh... sí, ese es el resumen. Uu

...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Esta historia comienza con un misterioso e-mail.

Pero entonces, eso no es del todo cierto. No, la historia comienza mucho antes, con un Rikio Kamamoto sumamente deprimido y un Misaki Yata cabeza hueca que decidió que aquel era un buen día para brindar apoyo emocional a su compañero de trabajo, aún si no tenía ningún conocimiento relevante en el tema de su preocupación o experiencia alguna, para el caso.

Pero Yata siempre se ha considerado un buen amigo, y los amigos se dan consejos y se ayudan, ¿no es así?

—¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Miki-chan dijo eso?!—preguntó Yata ruidosamente.

El restaurante-bar HOMRA estaba más o menos vacío y ya habían tomado las ordenes de todos los clientes, por lo que ahora se encontraban simplemente en la barra, fingiendo que limpiaban los aparadores cuando en realidad sólo pasaban el trapo por el mismo lugar una y otra vez. Las puertas dobles de la cocina se abrieron ligeramente y el cocinero, Mikoto Suoh, a quien Yata admiraba con una pasión aterradora, asomó la cabeza parcialmente. Su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, pero ellos ya sabían para ese momento que aquella era su forma de decir que estaban siendo una molestia.

—¡L-lo siento, Mikoto-san!—se disculpó el castaño a susurros, haciendo una reverencia exagerada. Como era de esperarse, Suoh simplemente desapareció, la abertura cerrándose sin ningún sonido y con un movimiento tan sutil que se preguntaron si alguna vez había estado ahí, para empezar—Uh... ¿en serio dijo eso?—murmuró de nuevo, volviéndose a su amigo. Kamamoto le miró de lado, sus ojos totalmente desprovistos de vida y las pesadas ojeras formándose debajo haciendo un juego perturbador en su rostro. Suspiró.

—Sí... dijo que así era mejor, que no quería forzar las cosas entre nosotros y que si servía de consuelo deseaba que continuaramos como amigos... —su voz era monótona y rasposa, con un toque casi fantasmal. Yata tragó duro.

—¡Pero, pero no! Estaba seguro de que Miki-chan... bueno, de que tú y ella...

Yata no conocía personalmente a Miki Amagawa. Pero claro, eso no era sorpresa cuando apenas podía mirar a una chica a los ojos por escasos dos segundos antes de salir corriendo, totalmente aterrado. Aún así, Kamamoto siempre le estaba contando historias sobre ella, sobre cómo se habían conocido hacía algunos años de manera casi divina, predestinada, diría a veces, y sobre cómo usaban todo su tiempo libre para pasarlo el uno con el otro. Yata no era muy fan del romanticismo, principalmente porque era una tortura saber que él nunca podría ser como esos galanes perfectos de las historias. Si hablar con una chica le provocaba un ataque epiléptico no podía ni imaginarse tomándola de la mano, besándola o... o haciendo... _cosas_. Pero había quedado prendado con la historia del rubio. Kamamoto y Miki se habían convertido en su idea de lo que era el verdadero amor. Y si para él era duro pensar en que eso ya no sería posible, para su amigo debía ser debastador.

Así es. Su amigo lo necesitaba. Y él estaría ahí.

—O-oye, tranquilo—dijo torpemente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro a señal de consuelo—. ¡Tienes que quitar esa cara! Uhm... ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si, saliendo del trabajo, vamos a los videojuegos? La distracción es lo mejor para olvidar los problemas, ¿no?—rió nerviosamente. Kamamoto agachó la cabeza, el aura de depresión severa profundizándose.

—No, Yata-san. Esto no es algo de lo que se pueda uno distraer...—Yata le miró con preocupación y un poco de miedo, para ser sinceros. Su mano, la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de su enorme amigo, estaba comenzando a sentirse sumamente fría.

—Oh... ¡entonces, entonces...! ¡Vayamos a las películas! Las películas siempre tienen la respuesta—sonrió incómodamente. Su mano parecía estar atrapada en un bloque de hielo. Comenzaba a sudar frío—...o quizá, ¿has considerado pedir consejo a Kusanagi-san? Oí que es un experto en estos temas. Además ya es viejo, él debe haber pasado por miles de situaciones así antes, ¿no?

—Yata-san—dijo el rubio, irguiéndose de golpe y, por un momento, el pequeño castaño pensó que le había enfurecido y que recibiría un inclemente golpe en el rostro. Apartó la mano con rapidez para colocarla frente a él a manera de defensa—. Vayamos a beber.

—...—el chico le miró atónito por unos momentos. Kamamoto no le estaba mirando, pero su expresión era totalmente seria y decidida—Pero... estamos en horas de trabajo—balbuceó al fin—. A-además idiota, soy menor de edad, no me van a vender nada. Y uh... en realidad no creo que sea buena idea...—terminó en un susurro.

—Iremos después del trabajo—explicó el hombre, volviéndose a mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos cafés ahora parecían arder con desesperación—. Sólo faltan cuatro horas. Y yo compraré las bebidas, así nadie te dirá nada—todo su cuerpo temblaba y su voz se había tornado extremadamente tétrica. Yata pensó que estaba a un paso de perder la chaveta.

Aquello era de lo más extraño, especialmente considerando que, cuando sentía curiosidad y comentaba la idea de beber, siempre era Kamamoto quien le decía que no debía hacerlo hasta que cumpliera los veinte. El hombre, grande, gordo y fornido como era, era algo así como una mamá gallina para él, y Yata siempre lo había encontrado un poco molesto. Pero ahora que se invertían los papeles se sentía infinitamente horrorizado. Probablemente él no sabía mucho de alcohol, o sería más propio decir que no sabía absolutamente NADA, pero sabía que no era una buena idea que alguien con sentimientos tan oscuros y trastornados se refugiara en la bebida. Abrió la boca para decir algo, algo que se asemejara lo más posible a _'NI LOCO'_ pero mejor verbalizado.

—Oye, Kamamoto...—un par de golpes se escucharon detrás de las puertas de la cocina. Aquella era la señal de que acababa de salir una orden—¡Yo, voy yo!—gritó exageradamente, agradeciendo infinitamente la interrupción. Quizá podría pedir consejo a Mikoto-san antes de tratar con un desquiciado con el corazón roto. Tomó con rapidez un par de bandejas y se apresuró a entrar a por la comida. Kamamoto dio por sentado que aquel había sido un 'sí'.

...

—¡Gracias, Mikoto-san! Se ve delicioso, ¿los ha hecho de la manera tradicional?—preguntó el castaño.

En una de las bandejas descansaba un humeante _sukiyaki_ con una orden de arroz frito y en la otra un popular _miso ramen_ con ajo extra. Suoh le miró intensamente, su rostro carente de expresión pero evidentemente extrañado. Era la norma preguntar si había algo diferente en el platillo, por si el cliente lo cuestionaba más tarde, claro. Pero Yata era atolondrado por naturaleza y no lo hacía hasta que le interrogaban y no sabía cómo responder. Entonces entraría agitado a la cocina y el chef Mikoto-san, que para entonces ya sabía de qué se trataba, le informaría de manera aburrida antes de darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Tatara Totsuka, el ayudante de cocina, se encontraba a poca distancia ordenando el inventario y no pudo evitar una risita al ver aquello.

—¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo, Yata-chan?—dijo alegremente.

—¿Uh? No, ¿por qué?

—Es inusual que recuerdes algo tan importante como preguntar por la receta—se burló, pero su sonrisa era amable en lugar de maliciosa, así que Yata lo dejó pasar—. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?

—¡Agh! Totsuka-san, ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Sabe leer mentes?—hizo puchero, dejando las bandejas un momento sobre la mesa de la cocina. El hombre le sonrió con afecto—De hecho... quisiera que me ayudaran con algo...

...

Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotitas cuando faltaban poco menos de dos horas para el fin de su turno.

Eso también era extraño: ya estaban a finales de noviembre, tres días más y oficialmente iniciaría la temporada navideña y el pequeño castaño no recordaba ningún otro año con un clima similar por esa época. Pero quizá era un cambio de buena suerte. Con el ambiente frío y ahora también mojado seguramente los planes de Kamamoto se vendrían abajo. Echó un vistazo al cielo a través de la ventana mientras limpiaba con pereza la mesa cinco, que acababa de ser desocupada. Ahora faltaban escasos minutos para su salida, las nubes se habían oscurecido y la ligera llovizna se había convertido en un aguacero. Suspiró.

_"Sólo ve con él,"_ había dicho Mikoto-san, con su usual voz lacia y carente de emoción.

_"Pero, Mikoto-san, ¿en verdad cree que sea buena idea? Kamamoto está deprimido, ¿no sería peor si se embriagara?"_ el hombre le miró fijamente sin responder. Totsuka parecía pensativo.

_"Bueno, Yata-chan, quizá sólo debas hacerle compañía,"_ expresó tras un momento. Yata le miró confundido y él se permitió sonreírle de nuevo. _"Ser un buen amigo no significa siempre que debas obligarle a hacer lo correcto. A veces basta con estar con él en sus peores momentos."_

_Ah, supongo que Totsuka-san tiene razón. Pero con este clima no hay manera, ¿verdad? No hay forma. ¿Será malo que me sienta aliviado por eso? Además era una idea muy estúpida._

La puerta principal del restaurante tintineó, anunciando la llegada de alguien al establecimiento. Se volvió con desgano y, al ver que solamente se trataba de Izumo Kusanagi, regresó a su trabajo de frotar la mesa. Kusanagi era un hombre atractivo y ciertamente misterioso. Yata le tenía respeto, por supuesto, aunque no tanto como a Mikoto-san, lo que podía ser un problema considerando que el rubio alto era el dueño del negocio. Siempre entraba a trabajar a las cinco, que era la hora de salida del castaño y su gordo compañero, y hacía de barman hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Aparentemente hacía un trabajo estupendo.

—Bienvenido, Kusanagi-san—bostezó Yata con apatía sin volverse a verlo. El rubio colocó el paraguas húmedo a un lado de la puerta, se sacó las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas, colgándolas despreocupadamente del cuello de su camisa y se acercó al pequeño.

—Ah, Yata-chan, tan gandul como siempre, ¿eh?—bromeó, aplastando una mano contra su cabeza y empujándolo hacia abajo.

—¡Uwaah! ¡Déjeme, maldita sea!—gruñó el castaño con fastidio, tomando el brazo del otro e intentando separarlo en una posición incómoda. El hombre solamente rió, sin dejar de presionar.

—Izumo, ya déjalo en paz, no querrás hacerlo encoger aún más—se mofó Totsuka, que acababa de salir de la cocina para no perderse la escena.

—¡Oye!—chilló Yata con indignación, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Buenas tardes, Tatara—saludó Kusanagi, dando un último empujón antes de soltar al castaño, que se desequilibró momentáneamente—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Y Mikoto?

—Adentro, como siempre—sonrió el de cabellos cenizos, apuntando en dirección a las puertas dobles con el pulgar—. Ya encontramos la sartén que hacía falta, estaba guardada en el horno viejo, ¡no sabes la de cosas que había ahí! Oh, y nos está haciendo falta _tofu_, el _miso_ se ha estado vendiendo como pan caliente.

—Ah, sí, con este frío las comidas calientes son las que más salen—coincidió Kusanagi. Yata, al ver que estaba siendo ignorado, se apresuró a terminar su tarea y regresó a la barra, que estaba vacía en ese momento.

—¿Uh? ¿Y Kamamoto?—preguntó a nadie en específico.

Echó un vistazo al reloj: 5:03 p.m. Podría irse en cuanto llegara su reemplazo, que adivinaba sería en un par de minutos más. Saburouta Bandou tenía la extraña costumbre de llegar cinco minutos tarde, fuere cual fuere la situación. Entonces sólo tenía que encontrar a Kamamoto; probablemente no podrían ir a beber como había planeado el rubio, pero tenía la intención de al menos acompañarlo a casa para asegurarse de que estaría bien. Miró los alrededores. Totsuka y Kusanagi seguían conversando de asuntos triviales, después de todo eran buenos amigos. Las mesas del restaurante estaban vacías y con el chaparrón que se apreciaba allá afuera era fácil adivinar que no tendrían mucha concurrencia esa noche. Sin pensárselo dos veces se adentró a la cocina, que era el único lugar donde se le ocurría podría estar su amigo.

—¿Kamamoto?—preguntó al asomar la cabeza. Mikoto-san, que se encontraba recargado contra la pared, levantó la mirada y le observó por un momento. Tenía un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios. Claro que estaba prohibido fumar en el restaurante, especialmente si se estaba en contacto directo con los alimentos, pero eso al pelirrojo no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Kusanagi tampoco decía nada al respecto así que, ¿qué importaba una pequeña violación a la salubridad?—Ah, disculpe, ¿ha visto a Kamamoto?—el hombre se limitó a señalar con la cabeza hacia la salida de emergencia—Gracias.

...

Hacía frío afuera.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero quizá lo había minimizado gracias a la calidez que brindaba la calefacción del restaurante. Además, la lluvia helada que repentinamente caía sobre su piel intensificaba la sensación. Comenzó a temblar en cuanto salió, el aire glacial lastimando sus fosas nasales y poniendo sus ojos vidriosos.

—¡Ah, maldición!—gimió, apretando los brazos contra su pecho para intentar conservar algo de calor.

—Yata-san—habló una voz a su izquierda. Kamamoto se encontraba de pie bajo la lluvia, con un par de bolsas de plástico repletas en ambas manos. Ya no vestía el delantal de HOMRA y, aunque la lluvia apenas sí dejaba ver más allá de la propia nariz, traía puestas unas gafas totalmente oscuras—. Ya tengo las bebidas.

—Oh...—musitó el castaño. Así que esas bolsas estaban llenas hasta el tope de alcohol. Bien. Eso sonaba bien—Oye, en serio no creo que...

—Vamos al parque—le interrumpió el rubio, dándose la vuelta en dirección a aquel lugar.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, espera! Aún no termina nuestro turno, Saburouta y Chitose no han llegado todavía—gritó Yata, avanzando un poco hacia su amigo. Kamamoto no se detuvo—. ¡Óyeme, estúpido! ¡Nos van a despedir! Y no sé tú pero yo en serio necesito el dinero-

—Yata—el hombre paró en seco. Yata tragó duro. No hubo un respetuoso '-san' ahí—. Necesito esto.

La lluvia caía a chorros. No llevaba más de cinco minutos ahí afuera y ya estaba completamente empapado. El sonido del agua contra el asfalto era imposiblemente alto, tanto que no había notado que habían estado gritando su conversación. Las calles, por una vez, parecían desiertas, desprovistas de actividad. Era un momento muy dramático, uno que suponía sentaba bien para hundir aún más a su amigo en la miseria. Si no hacía esto quién podía saber lo que sucedería con Kamamoto. Quizá lo llevaría al suicidio. Quizá podría haberlo impedido con pasar una noche a su lado en un parque bajo la lluvia. Tal vez podría convencerlo de que no necesitaba beber. Las cosas iban a mejorar, sólo tenía que hacerle saber eso. Suspiró con resignación, acercándose a su lado a pisotones.

—Ah, maldita sea. Vámonos.

...

—Solíamos venir aquí, ella y yo—dijo el rubio con voz ronca. Iba ya por su cuarta cerveza y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse. Yata le miró simplemente, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho y tiritando levemente. Habían decidido sentarse bajo uno de los árboles, que honestamente poco hacía para resguardarlos de la lluvia—. ¿Seguro que no quieres una?—hipó, sosteniendo una botella oscura frente al muchacho.

—Ya te dije que no—gruñó Yata, malhumorado. No era que no tuviera curiosidad, pero si su amigo se iba a poner borracho prefería estar atento ante lo que pudiera pasar. Kamamoto se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a la botella, sosteniendo ahora una en cada mano. Yata rodó los ojos—. ¿Sospechaste alguna vez que ella ya no quería nada contigo?

—Ni por un momento—el castaño guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Crees que conoció a alguien más?

—¡Ni lo digas!—gritó irritado, agarrándolo con fuerza de la camisa. Yata suspiró con cansancio.

—Ya, ya—el hombre le soltó, de súbito pareciendo derrotado.

—Creo que conoció a alguien más...—admitió.

—Hmm.

—Pero no lo entiendo... ella dijo que nunca había conocido a nadie como yo—dio un trago largo al licor y exhaló—. Supongo que encontró a alguien mejor.

—Eres un idiota—bufó el chico—. No hay nadie mejor para ella, eso lo sé. ¡Lo sé!—bramó, alterado—Pero si ella no quiere verlo, es su problema, ¿no es así? Se dará cuenta algún día y regresará suplicándote.

—¿Lo crees?

—¡Claro! ¡Soy un experto en esas cosas!—mintió.

—¿En serio? Pero, Yata-san, la última vez que atendiste a una cliente casi te desmayas.

—¡E-eso no es verdad! Tenía baja el azúcar, es todo—hizo puchero. Kamamoto sonrió, aunque ligeramente, y eso hizo que el castaño sonriera también. Quizá el drama ya había terminado, ahora sólo debían ir a casa y...

—Yo siempre quise atender a Miki-chan en el restaurante...—susurró el hombre. Su rostro se tornó oscuro de nuevo—... ¡MIKI-CHAAAAAAN!

Con aquel grito de guerra, el enorme rubio volvió a la carga, bebiendo alcohol a tragos descomunales y vaciando botellas en cantidades industriales, ante la mirada horrorizada del joven Yata.

...

—¡Ugh! ¡Bastardo, estás pesadísimo!—refunfuñó el pequeño Yata de ciento sesenta y siete centímetros de altura y cincuenta y tres kilogramos de peso que, por azares del destino, se vio obligado a arrastrar a su enorme amigo Kamamoto de ciento ochenta y cinco centímetros y ciento cinco kilogramos de masa corporal. Pero no había otra manera, ¿verdad? El rubio había caído noqueado por ahí de la cerveza número veinte y, aún entonces, la lluvia no había cedido nada y el aire se había enfriado aún más. Pasar la noche en el parque era una petición para morir de hipotermia o a manos de un psicópata insomne.

El apartamento de Kamamoto no quedaba muy lejos, y vaya que el castaño estaba agradecido por eso. No podía llevar al rubio a cuestas por más de cinco minutos sin tener que detenerse la misma cantidad de tiempo a tomar fuerzas. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada a su amigo para asegurarse de que seguía respirando y al encontrarse con esa patética expresión de inconsciencia absoluta sólo podía bufar con fastidio.

_Yo te lo advertí, idiota. Mañana no vas a querer ni levantarte. ¿Dirás después que esto valió la pena? ¿Te ayudó de alguna manera? Claro que no, porque eres un idiota. Y más te vale ir mañana al trabajo, sin excusas, porque esto te lo has buscado tú._

Fue una suerte que, para cuando llegaron al edificio, ya pasaran las dos de la madrugada. No había nadie en los corredores, ni siquiera el celador que se suponía rondaba toda la noche, y eso significaba que no habría miradas indiscretas. Por algún milagro divino el elevador estaba funcionando, y una vez que se metió en él con todo y rubio gordo, se relajó un poco. Lo que hacía por sus amigos, en serio. Que no se dijera que no era una buena persona. Estornudó. Dos, tres veces.

—Maldición—gruñó, pateando levemente el pie de Kamamoto—. Si me enfermo será todo tu culpa.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento 406 con la pequeña llave oxidada que encontró en el bolsillo del rubio. Sí, le había rebuscado en los pantalones. No quería ni pensar en qué había sido esa cosa enorme y suave que le había sentido por ahí. Pero una vez adentro, se sintió mucho mejor. No estaba totalmente cálido, pero no estaba helado como en el exterior. Prendió el interruptor de la luz, cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltó al rubio sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Ni loco se iba a aventurar en la habitación de otro chico; lo había hecho una vez, en el secundario, y se había encontrado con pósters y revistas eróticas de chicas que casi le provocan una embolia. Tuvo que mentir al día siguiente sobre por qué había huído de esa casa, corriendo y chillando como un hamster torturado.

—Mierda, te vas a enfermar si te dejo así...—contempló Yata, al percatarse de que el hombre estaba mojando el sofá—Hmph... te cambiaré la ropa, pero ni pienses que lo volveré a hacer en ninguna otra circunstancia, ¿me oíste?—refunfuñó molesto como si el otro pudiera escucharle y se alejó en dirección a la habitación de su amigo—Y al final sí tuve que entrar...

Al prender la luz se encontró con una habitación bastante normal. Un poco sucia, claro, pero eso era normal, ¿no? Eso era un alivio. Se acercó a la cómoda, donde suponía estaba toda la ropa de Kamamoto. En el espejo que la completaba se encontraban algunas fotos pegadas con cinta adhesiva. Una hermosa muchacha de cabello azabache sonreía a la cámara. Esa debía ser Miki. Yata la miró con reproche, aunque igual se le sonrojaron las mejillas y apartó la mirada tras unos segundos. Rebuscó en los cajones hasta encontrar ropa cómoda. Unos pantalones deportivos, una camisa holgada y medias limpias.

—Maldición, esta camisa es enorme—masculló mientras llevaba las prendas a la sala—. Si me la pusiera me quedaría como tienda de campaña.

Se posicionó frente al hombre y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. No fue suficiente. Se trató una labor titánica, con todo el juego de palabras previsto, principalmente porque Yata se sintió como un pervertido al desvestir a alguien inconsciente. Además de todo, la ropa interior del gigantesco rubio estaba empapada y se transparentaba y aunque el castaño intentaba no mirar ahí abajo era como si le llamara. Pensó que se le sobrecalentaría la cabeza de vergüenza. Un chico no debería ver las partes de un amigo. No solo estaba mal, era traumatizante. No sabía si sería el mismo después de eso. Hizo todo el procedimiento lo más rápido que pudo, la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Una vez terminado se separó del rubio como si le quemara.

—B-bueno, listo, no puedes decir que te deje a morir—murmuró con las mejillas aún rojas, su mirada inquieta nunca deteniéndose en Kamamoto. Tras unos momentos decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa, después de todo él también debía cambiarse y mañana entraba al trabajo a las ocho, pero el gruñido proveniente del abdomen del rubio lo detuvo—. ¿Hah? ¿Tienes hambre?—se recargó en el costado del sofá, observando a su amigo. El hombre estaba haciendo una cara de incomodidad. Patético—Hmph. Pero sólo porque sé que no puedes cocinar por tu vida...

...

Eran las 3:56 a.m. cuando Misaki Yata dejó el apartamento 406 donde residía Rikio Kamamoto. El hombre, intoxicado, recostado sobre su sofá, vestido con ropa limpia y cubierto por un edredón viejo, roncaba abiertamente. En la cocina, un tazón grande de _Kayu_ o gachas de arroz descansaba sobre el encimero. Una pequeña nota estaba adherida al refrigerador. Decía, con letras grandes y escandalosas:

_"Idiota,_  
_te dije que no._  
_Yata."_

* * *

En poco estaré actualizando. Espero no haberles hastiado. Abrazos.


	2. Haikei

¡Segundo capítulo!

Pensaba publicarlo ayer pero surgieron cosas y no pude. Bueno, igual no tardé tanto. Actualmente la historia va en el capítulo cuarto y ya estoy trabajando en el quinto, así que no habrá que esperar mucho por actualizaciones –al menos por ahora-.

Gracias especiales a Jijii-sama, mi primer y único seguidor en ffnet. Espero no le moleste que lo stalkeé un poco, ya vi que tiene un montón de SaruMi en su haber, ¡se me hace agua la boca!

Y uh... disfruten. c:

...

Disclaimer: Uh, sí, la última vez que me fije K Project y sus personajes aún eran propiedad de GoRA. Me imagino que sigue siendo así.

Pareja: OC/Misaki (non-con), SaruMi (eventual).

Clasificación del capítulo: Aún T, por Misaki y su boquita angelical.

Advertencias del capítulo: AU.

Notas de autor: ¡Hola! Ayer comí burritos. No es relevante ni nada, sólo quise compartirlo porque rara vez los como.

Resumen del capítulo: Misaki recibe un extraño correo, y le siguen más. Chitose la va a pagar. O quizá no.

* * *

_Tienes correo (3)_

Misaki Yata parpadeó, indiferente.

A lo más probable se trataba de correo basura. Nadie conocía su dirección además de sus compañeros de trabajo, que para empezar ni le escribían, y aún así por razones desconocidas el _spam_ seguía llegándole. Bostezó abiertamente, el tronido de su quijada retumbando en sus oídos, y dio clic en la bandeja de entrada para ver de qué se trataba.

_Viaje a Las Vegas desde $1,275 (dólares americanos) AeroJapan 30/11_  
_¿Has visto esto? Lo nuevo de Youtube YouTube Channel 30/11_  
_¡Saludos, Misaki! desconocido (ik1923darou ) 29/11_

Casi por inercia seleccionó todos los nuevos mensajes y estuvo a punto de dar 'eliminar'. Lo pensó mejor. El de abajo le llamó la atención. Las probabilidades eran que se tratara de un virus de principiante aunque, pensándolo mejor, seguro era una mala broma de alguno de sus compañeros, después de todo habían usado su primer nombre y era bien sabido entre ellos que lo detestaba con pasión. No recordaba haber puesto esa información en los datos de su correo, así que tomó la segunda opción.

_Oh, bueno, les seguiré la corriente._

Abrió el mensaje.

**Asunto: ¡Saludos, Misaki!**  
**De: desconocido (ik1923darou )**  
**Enviado: Viernes, 29 de noviembre de 2011, 5:23 a.m.**  
**Para: Yata (yatagarasu )**

**Ayer te veías extremadamente adorable.**

**Me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de ese gordo.**

Decía, y al final, como complemento, habían adjuntado una fotografía. Era de él y su amigo. Estaban sentados en el parque, bajo aquel gran árbol de castañas como testigo. Kamamoto estaba completamente ebrio, echándosele encima a un Yata con una cómica expresión de esfuerzo sobrehumano. Evidentemente, el peso del rubio no era cosa de juego. El chico observó la imagen por unos minutos antes de que su cerebro se reconectara.

¿Quién había tomado la foto? ¿Y cómo habían dado con su correo? Definitivamente debía ser uno de sus compañeros... pero todos estaban en HOMRA en ese momento, ¿no? Y, en serio, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos les seguiría bajo la lluvia sólo para tomarles una fotografía? Una fotografía mala, además. Aquel no era ni siquiera un buen ángulo y las expresiones eran ridículas. No era algo que quisiera guardar para la posteridad. Bufó, levemente irritado.

**Asunto: RE: ¡Saludos, Misaki!**  
**De: Yata (yatagarasu )**  
**Enviado: Domingo, 1 de diciembre de 2011, 2:09 p.m.**  
**Para: desconocido (ik1923darou )**

**quien demonios eres?**

Mandó el mensaje, aunque en realidad no esperaba una respuesta. Cerró la página y dio clic en el botón de inicio y después en 'Apagar'. Se estiró contra el respaldo de su silla, los brazos en el aire para finalmente entrelazar las manos detrás de su cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto. Comenzó a silbar una canción popular, los ojos cerrados suavemente. La verdad era que no era un evento común el que revisara su correo, pero por esta vez lo había hecho. Estaba muy aburrido en estos días que tenía libres del trabajo y había intentado de todo para entretenerse. Los juegos de internet eran divertidos, claro, y había pasado buenos ratos haciendo clic con el ratón para matar duendecillos de caramelo malvados y para dar saltos impresionantes en tablas de snowboard mientras era perseguido por monstruos más cómicos que aterradores. Pero les faltaba lo más importante: la puntuación. De alguna manera no era tan divertido si no veía el puntaje más alto de algún desconocido engreído siendo totalmente aniquilado por el suyo. Kamamoto decía que era demasiado competitivo. Kusanagi le llamaba infantil y le decía que ya era hora de que creciera, y no sólo físicamente, añadía. Le tocaba las narices. Bufó con molestia sólo con recordar esas palabras.

Abrió los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada al techo y preguntándose qué debía hacer ahora. Eran sólo las dos de la tarde y no había nada qué hacer. Soltó una hilera de estornudos, sintiendo un líquido frío bajarle por la nariz. Se limpió con la manga del suéter. Maldición. El día después al incidente con Kamamoto había despertado con la nariz obstruida, tos persistente y una fiebre muy alta. No era sorpresa: pasar la noche al aire libre con un tifón cayéndoles encima y una temperatura congelante había sido estúpido más allá de las palabras. Pero cuando habló con su amigo gordo por teléfono, unas horas más tarde, el hombre parecía extrañamente tranquilo y relajado. Eso le hizo sentir genial, saber que había ayudado. Desde luego que no se lo dijo, simplemente maldiciéndolo por estar perfecto de salud mientras a él le escurrían mocos a montones y le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Suspiró, poniéndose de pie y alejándose del raído escritorio con la vieja computadora usada que había comprado poco después de recibir su primer pago. Fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir a un precio considerablemente bajo así que no era precisamente la mejor plataforma de juego, pero daba igual. Se acercó de mala gana a la cama deshecha que estaba a unos pasos de él y se tiró boca abajo sobre el colchón. Estaba fofo y se sentían los resortes debajo; como objeto de descanso era una pesadilla, pero pensar en comprar otro le daba flojera. Además, había cosas mejores en las que gastar el dinero. Comida, por ejemplo. O pagar el alquiler. Suspiró nuevamente.

—Mierda, qué aburrido—se quejó con voz nasal.

...

No sintió hambre, realmente, pero comió por ahí de las cinco de la tarde. Hizo algo simple y que suponía le caería bien: un caldo de verduras con arroz. La tarde la pasó sentado en el único asiento que adornaba el salón: un pequeño sofá para dos personas con más agujeros en la superficie que un queso suizo, cambiando canales en el televisor con expresión aburrida. Era domingo y la programación era pésima. En cierto momento encontró una película de ninjas con una producción del asco y efectos especiales ridículamente malos, pero le dio una oportunidad. Había mucha acción -terrible- y pocos diálogos, aunque ambiguamente se distinguía el dilema interno del protagonista, eternamente perseguido por los fantasmas de sus víctimas y miserable por haberse enamorado de la hija de aquel que había muerto en sus manos más recientemente. Una historia cliché si alguna vez había visto una. Aún así, no había muchas escenas de amor, lo que quizá era el único punto bueno. Al final, como muchas de las películas del tipo, el sujeto murió a manos de un hombre que buscaba venganza, ante la mirada horrorizada del amor de su vida. Como para demostrar que quizá habría continuación, la chica vistió un uniforme ninja poco apegado a la realidad -en serio, ¿qué ninja tendría un escote tan pronunciado? Misaki se sonrojó sobremanera- y corrió por los techos de la ciudad con una agilidad que ciertamente no había demostrado antes.

Los créditos estaban danzando en la pantalla cuando sonó su celular. Contestó distraído. Era Kamamoto. Conversaron unos minutos acerca de cómo habían estado sus días. "El mío, de mierda. Acabo de ver la película más jodidamente mala y la vi por decisión propia, supera eso", comentó Yata y del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchó una risa divertida. El castaño sonrió, conscientemente sorteando la sensación de que la risa era más bien por su voz mocosa que por sus palabras. Kamamoto le preguntó cómo estaba de su resfriado. Yata le aseguró que iría al trabajo mañana. La fiebre había cedido y ahora lo único que le molestaba era la tos, que ahora no era tan insistente, y el exceso de mucosidad. "Nada incapacitante", le tranquilizó. El rubio aceptó, le deseó salud y se despidió.

Yata suspiró de nuevo. Lo hacía mucho cuando estaba aburrido.

La siguiente película era una de esas de superación personal, drama y romance. ¿Después de la joya que acababa de presenciar? Ni loco. Apagó el televisor. Eran un poco más de las ocho de la noche para ese punto. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era muy temprano para dormir y no tenía hambre como para comer. Se levantó con pereza. A lo mejor podría buscar un nuevo juego _online_.

Se entretuvo un par de horas con un juego de soldados futuristas en guerra. No era tan bueno como sonaba. Era principalmente un juego de estrategia y pensar no era precisamente su fuerte. Aún así le dio oportunidad, sintiéndose particularmente indulgente y generoso -como si, quizá, el juego fuera a sentirse mejor consigo mismo por haber logrado captar su atención-. Como era de esperarse, perdió la mayor parte del tiempo. Terminó cansado y molesto. Qué juego más malo, ojalá el bastardo lo supiera y se avergonzara de sí mismo. Iba a apagar el computador, completamente harto de toda la mierda, cuando se le ocurrió que quizá debería revisar su correo una última vez. No era como si esperara una respuesta, pero quizá... entró a la página e introdujo su dirección y la contraseña.

_Tienes correo_

Centelleaba el anuncio. Dio clic en él.

**Asunto: Espero que te mejores, Misaki**  
**De: desconocido (ik1923darou )**  
**Enviado: Domingo, 1 de diciembre de 2011, 4:11 p.m.**  
**Para: Yata (yatagarasu )**

**Así que estás enfermo, eh, Misaki. Me lo imaginaba. Ese "amigo" tuyo sólo te causa problemas.**

**Me gustaría atenderte como te mereces, darte todo mi amor, pero sé que me rechazarías de golpe, avergonzado, ¿no es así? Pero está bien. Así eres tú. Probablemente no me conozcas, pero yo sé todo sobre ti y te amo por ser Misaki. Y sé que tú también podrías amarme ;)**

**Recuerda beber muchos líquidos y alimentarte correctamente. ¡Y bebe leche! Sé que no te gusta pero te hará bien.**

Yata releyó todo un par de veces, completamente confundido.

¿Quién era esta persona? Parecía jodida de la mente. ¿Y cómo sabía tanto sobre él? Además se empeñaba en llamarlo por su nombre, ¿qué demonios? Se rascó la cabeza, un poco asustado. Eso comenzaba a ser aterrador. Leyó el segundo párrafo nuevamente.

—¿Amor?—preguntó en un susurro, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas ante la idea. Luego sacudió la cabeza con furia, como para alejar el pensamiento—¡Es una maldita broma! Alguien está jugando conmigo a la mierda—escupió con coraje, apretando con saña el botón del ratón para cerrar la ventana.

Debían creer que era muy estúpido, pero ya se imaginaba de quién se trataba. Tenía que ser ese bastardo de Chitose. A ese infeliz le encantaba meterse con él, esta era sólo otra de sus formas de volverle loco. Simplemente le ignoraría y le haría pagar de otra manera. Quizá una buena paliza lo detendría de una vez. Hmm... lástima que Kusanagi le regañaría cuando se enterase. Gruñó por lo bajo, apagando el computador de una vez y levantándose de la silla de mala gana. Apretó el interruptor para apagar la luz y se tiró a la cama con un quejido apagado. Aún era temprano pero quería descansar. Aquel juego había sido extenuante. Trató de no pensar que aquel correo le había afectado más de lo que debía, pero aún sentía las mejillas levemente calientes.

...

—Mikoto-san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?—inquirió Yata, llevando los platos sucios que acababa de recoger de la mesa número siete al lavabo industrial de la cocina. Mikoto-san le miró fijamente unos segundos y el castaño podía imaginárselo pensando "¿Otra vez? Qué fastidio". Sin embargo, el pelirrojo simplemente asintió, regresando su atención al arroz que estaba salteando en ese momento—Usted se queda hasta tarde en el restaurante, ¿verdad? El jueves, ¿sabe si ese Chitose vino a trabajar?

—Hmm—afirmó inmediatamente, el arroz volando por los aires de manera casi artística.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?—preguntó estúpidamente.

—Hmm—contestó de nuevo. Yata le miró sorprendido, aunque en realidad no lo estaba viendo a él. Su mente estaba ocupada por otros pensamientos. ¿Cómo habría podido tomar la fotografía, entonces? Quizá se había equivocado... ¿y si no se trataba de Chitose? Entonces, ¿quién?

—Oh... ya veo, gracias.

Salió de la cocina levemente perturbado. Kamamoto se encontraba tomando la orden de una pareja que acababa de sentarse precisamente en la mesa número siete. Vaya, ni siquiera la habían limpiado correctamente. Por alguna razón esa mesa siempre gustaba. Suspiró, recargándose contra la barra y descansando la cabeza en una mano. Si no se trataba de Chitose, sólo se le ocurría una persona más. Ese bastardo, Eric algo. En realidad no lo había conocido mucho, trabajó un tiempo en HOMRA y después lo despidieron porque parecía que robaba de la caja. Él nunca lo vio hacerlo, pero Kusanagi tenía cámaras de seguridad por todo el lugar así que seguro que había pruebas. Era un tipo rudo e insensible y honestamente no se le figuraba un bromista, menos de esa clase, pero era el único en el que podía pensar ahora.

—¿Pero por qué yo?—gruñó bajito. Kamamoto se metió a la cocina con la copia de la orden escrita en la comanda, pero antes le dejó la original. Misaki la tomó con desgano y se acercó al computador, donde introdujo los datos para hacer una cuenta digital. "_Mesero: Yata Misaki_". Bufó. Cuando estaban en turno siempre usaban su cuenta. Kamamoto no sabía mucho de tecnología así que ese pasaba a ser asunto suyo. Odiaba que su nombre apareciera en las facturas como si nada, pero el usuario del gordo no había sido usado nunca y por tanto ya ni sabían cuál era la contraseña. Muchas veces la gente se le quedaba viendo, preguntándose si quizá se había equivocado y usado la cuenta de alguna mesera del lugar. Pero todo el mundo sabía que el restaurante sólo tenía personal masculino. Qué molestia.

—Yata-san—dijo una voz detrás suyo. El rubio se recargó a un lado suyo, observando el computador, donde el chico tenía insistentemente pegada la mirada. Tras unos minutos Kamamoto le miró con una expresión confundida en el rostro—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Hmm—refunfuñó sin prestar atención. Algo le incomodaba sobre esa máquina. Ahí estaba toda su información, quizá... no, que tontería—. ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Has estado ido toda la mañana. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Yo te cubro.

—Ah, no, no es necesario—suspiró, alejándose del computador de una vez. Tomó el trapo que guardaban con solución sanitizante bajo el encimero, decidido a limpiar un poco sólo porque no había nada más qué hacer.

—Pero ni siquiera tomaste desayuno—señaló Kamamoto, con un tono ligeramente maternal.

Nadie del personal tomaba alimentos antes de presentarse al restaurante porque las comidas estaban incluídas como parte del empleo y Mikoto-san era un cocinero tremendo. Todos solían llegar una hora antes para disfrutar de un desayuno delicioso entre compañeros. Ese día Yata había llegado a escasos minutos de la apertura, disculpándose y explicando que había desayunado en casa y tenido que caminar porque le patineta se le había averiado. Y era cierto, hacía un par de semanas que las ruedas posteriores se habían enredado con un hilo grueso de polietileno que algún payaso había dejado en la calle como si nada, pero esa no era la razón de su retraso. Había estado tan cansado que durmió hasta pasadas las 7:45 y apenas llegó a tiempo porque corrió como poseído, pero si comentaba que no había tomado desayuno le regañarían como si fuera un niño pequeño y, en serio, ¿había algo peor que eso?

—Está bien, dije que desayuné en casa, ¿no?—le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda, regresando su atención a pasar el trapo por la barra. Kamamoto le miró, su expresión decididamente preocupada.

—Bueno—aceptó finalmente, aunque su expresión no cambió.

—Oye, Kamamoto...—preguntó el castaño tras unos momentos de silencio, deteniendo la limpieza. Kamamoto se encontraba ordenando los menús sobre el mostrador para facilitar su manejo.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Todavía sigues en contacto con ese tipo? Eric _algo_. Tú sabes, ese al que despidieron hace unos meses.

—Oh, ¿Su... Soru... Soult?—preguntó, con obvias dificultades para pronunciar el apellido.

—Mhmm.

—Ah... lo vi hace unos días en la tienda de conveniencia. ¿Por qué?

—Uh... ¿sabes si tiene algo contra mí?—soltó directamente, mirando a su amigo de reojo.

—¿Oh? No creo, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Hmm...—gruñó, haciendo círculos con el paño húmedo en el mismo punto, como pensativo—He... alguien ha estado haciéndome una broma. Malísima, por cierto—agregó con rapidez—. ¿Recuerdas ese día? Cuando me obligaste a acompañarte al parque bajo la lluvia con un frío de los mil demonios y te pusiste todo borracho e idiota.

—Lo recuerdo...—admitió el gordo, sonriendo tímidamente a manera de disculpa.

—Alguien estaba ahí también. Nos tomó una foto y me la envió por correo. Y escribió algunas cosas perturbadoras...—suprimió un escalofrío—Bueno, pensé que se trataba de ese bastardo Chitose, pero le pregunté a Mikoto-san y al parecer estuvo aquí ese día, así que...—Kamamoto pareció digerir lo que había oído y ahora buscaba una respuesta en su cerebro.

—¿Quizá sí estuvo aquí, pero al salir nos siguió al parque?

—¡Ah! ¡Tal vez! Pero... ¿cómo sabría que estabamos ahí?—se cuestionó, su expresión una de absoluta confusión. Lo pensó un momento y, finalmente, meneó la cabeza en negación—No, imposible. El turno de la noche termina a las dos, para esa hora la foto ya había sido tomada. Cuando llegamos a tu apartamento apenas pasaba de esa hora—concluyó. El rubio suspiró, contemplativo.

—¿Y de qué va la broma?—preguntó finalmente.

—Ugh, es algo desagradable—explicó, un sonrojo decorándole las mejillas—. El muy enfermo habla como si estuviera enamorado o algo. Y sabe muchas cosas sobre mí. A-además...—volvió el rostro para el lado contrario, intentando ocultar la vergüenza—Dijo algo sobre... amor.

—...

—¡P-pero, obviamente es una jodida broma! Están tratando de jugar conmigo, ¿ves? Porque yo nunca...—se le encogió la voz—C-cómo sea, el caso es que creo que se trata de Eric. Si no es él, ¿quién podría ser?

—Yata-san...—suspiró el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en los labios—¿No has pensado que, quizá, se trate de una chica a la que le gustas?—la cabeza del castaño giró tan repentinamente que claramente se escuchó el tronido de sus vertebras al estirarse. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

—_¡¿Q-q-qué diablos...?!_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?! ¡N-ni siquiera puedo hablar con una chica, cómo podría alguien...!—calló repentinamente cuando notó el incómodo silencio que se había producido alrededor. Los comensales le miraban con expresiones indescifrables, y Yata casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos: "Dios, ese chico será virgen para siempre". El rostro se le encendió aún más, de ser posible. Tenía el súbito deseo de destruir el lugar con superpoderes o algo.

La oportuna cabeza de Mikoto-san se asomó por entre las puertas de la cocina como si le hubieran invocado. Kamamoto y Yata le miraron con preocupación, esperando problemas. Sin embargo, el cocinero se limitó a posar el dedo índice sobre los labios, pidiendo silencio. El pequeño y el gordo asintieron temblorosamente y, así como así, la cabeza desapareció y las puertas se cerraron sutilmente. Si Kusanagi hubiera estado presente la situación habría sido totalmente diferente.

—L-lo lamento, por favor continúen—expresó Yata a la concurrencia, alzando las manos como para tranquilizarlos y con una sonrisita nerviosa en el rostro. Poco a poco las miradas fueron regresando su atención hacia sus propios asuntos y el castaño suspiró aliviado. Luego, le dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio, como si su pequeño espectáculo hubiera sido culpa suya por completo. Kamamoto sólo se afligió.

...

Era ridícula, desde luego, la idea de que quizá se trataba de una chica genuinamente interesada la que enviara esos correos tan extraños. Era completamente ridícula. Y estúpida. Inconcebible, sí. Había aprendido esa palabra en la película de ninjas terriblemente mala de ayer. Y eso era: _absurda_. Pero, por alguna razón, mientras caminaba a paso inusualmente lento de regreso a su apartamento, no podía quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero agradeció que el día era frío y por tanto todos tenían cierto tono rosado en el semblante. ¿Qué haría si se trataba de una chica de verdad? Y una chica enamorada de él, además. Él ni siquiera la conocía, estaba seguro. En su vida habría hablado -o balbuceado tonterías incomprensibles antes de huir del lugar- con diez chicas, cuando mucho, y eso le parecía exagerado. ¿Cómo podía alguien saber tanto de él sin hablarle? Quizá era amiga de alguien con quien trabajaba. Quizá...

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esas ideas de su mente porque eran estúpidas. Aquella era obviamente una broma y si caía sería el hazmereír de cualquier payaso que estuviera detrás de ella. Sólo tenía que olvidarse de todo. Tal vez hasta cambiar de correo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, estaba ciertamente encariñado con el que tenía ahora. Tenía que haber una forma de, no sé, quizá bloquear los mensajes de esa persona o algo. Sí, llegando a casa lo haría y todo estaría bien. Y golpearía a Chitose, sólo porque lo merecía de alguna manera.

...

Eran casi las diez de la noche y Yata no se había acercado al computador ni de chiste. Se decía que era porque le daba flojera pero, en serio, el latido de su corazón cada vez que pensaba en revisar el correo era tan fuerte que juraba que podrían oírlo sus vecinos. Lo cual era una idiotez porque él sabía que _NO SE TRATABA DE UNA CHICA_. Era una estúpida broma, hecha por un estúpido chico detrás del teclado que no paraba de reírse mientras escribía esas cosas tan estúpidamente perturbadoras, pensando "ese Misaki es tan imbécil, apuesto a que se está haciendo ilusiones en este momento". Yata apretó los dientes, halándose el cabello con desesperación.

—¡Ya verás, grandísimo cabrón!—gritó con furia, poniéndose de pie del sofá donde había estado toda la tarde fingiendo ver un tonto programa de concursos que hacía años había dejado de grabarse pero que insistían en seguir pasando. Entró a pisotones a la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz, y se acercó al computador con expresión decidida. Como sea, cuando alzó la mano para tocar el botón de encedido, se quedó en el aire por más de un minuto antes de, temblorosamente, presionar el interruptor.

El sonido del televisor en la sala contigua hacía un eco fantasmagórico mientras, con dedos inquietos, introducía la dirección de correo y la contraseña temidos, equivocándose varias veces a causa de los nervios. Pero no, no era por los nervios, era porque la habitación estaba oscura, era todo, se dijo.

_Tienes correo_

Pero entonces, ¿por qué sintió que el corazón le saltaba a la garganta y comenzaba a punzar dolorosamente ahí? Justo como cuando tenía a una chica en frente...

_No, no, es una puta broma. Una estúpida puta broma y tú eres aún más estúpido si llegas a creer por un segundo que..._

Accidentalmente dio doble clic en el enlace.

Pero no había sido accidental, ¿verdad?

**Asunto: No es broma, Misaki**  
**De: desconocido (ik1923darou )**  
**Enviado: Lunes, 2 de diciembre de 2011, 7:14 p.m.**  
**Para: Yata (yatagarasu )**

**Hoy te veías tan lindo.**

**Pero no me gusta que pienses que soy uno de tus amigos. Ellos no podrían comenzar a comprenderte tan bien como lo hago yo.**

**¿En qué estabas pensando?**

Y, nuevamente, había una imagen adjunta. Yata tragó duro y sintió como si un alambre de púas le raspara la garganta. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_, repetía su mente como un mantra. ¿Y si era una fotografía de la chica? No, no, incluso si era la fotografía de _una_ chica, no era de quien escribía esas cosas porque _NO_ eran ciertas. Le estaban tomando el pelo y el se estaba dejando, era tan estúpido. Tan estúpido y manipulable. Abrió la imagen.

Era la fotografía de un chico bajito, de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, mirada intimidante aunque pensativa y mejillas sonrojadas. Era él. Apenas salía del trabajo, HOMRA estaba desenfocado en la parte de atrás y él era el punto de atención. Ni siquiera se había quitado el delantal del restaurante. Esta foto parecía muchísimo más profesional que la primera, casi podía decir que se veía etérea, por la forma en que el sol iluminaba su rostro y cabello. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que parecía haber sido tomada de muy cerca, como si la persona que capturó el momento hubiera estado justo en frente suyo pero él, quizá por el aire cabizbajo y pensativo que traía, no la hubiera percibido. Trató de recordar inútilmente, porque él ya sabía que rara vez notaba a la gente a su alrededor, y eso le frustró sobremanera.

—Esto es tan estúpido...—murmuró, sonrojándose, pero sus dedos comenzarón a escribir por su cuenta.

**Asunto: RE: No es broma, Misaki**  
**De: Yata (yatagarasu )**  
**Enviado: Lunes, 2 de diciembre de 2011, 10:52 p.m.**  
**Para: desconocido (ik1923darou )**

**oye quien eres?**

**es aterrador que me estes tomando fotos todo el tiempo**

**no esperes que crea que lo que dices es cierto no soy estupido**

**si de verdad te gusto deberias decirmelo de frente pero se que no lo haras porque eres un bastardo mentiroso**

**y ya deja de escribirme me das pena**

Presionó el botón de enviar, sumamente agradecido porque por internet podía ocultar su nerviosismo y, lo mejor de todo, no tartamudeaba. Aún así, el corazón seguía latiéndole con furia, el sonido retumbando en todo su cuerpo. Esperaba que, de ser una broma, fuera suficiente para que parara. Si se trataba de una chica... ¿no habría herido sus sentimientos? Se sintió repentinamente mal.

**Asunto: RE: No es broma, Misaki**  
**De: Yata (yatagarasu )**  
**Enviado: Lunes, 2 de diciembre de 2011, 10:59 p.m.**  
**Para: desconocido (ik1923darou )**

**pero si es en serio no me enojare**

_Enviar_

¡Aaah, Dios, tan patético! ¿No había una forma de... _des-enviar_ esa cosa? Apagó el computador de golpe y se tiró sobre el colchón, apretando la almohada contra el rostro para ocultar su degradación. Soltó un gruñido contra el cojín y se cubrió con el cobertor, volviendo el rostro hacia la pared y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lo mejor era dormir. Dormir y olvidarse de todo y, mañana, como de costumbre, ir a trabajar y luego a los videojuegos y dejar el correo para siempre. Después de todo, ¿para qué lo necesitaba? No lo hacía. Sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las dos. Se dijo una y otra vez que era por el ruido del televisor, aún encendido en la sala de estar. No lo apagó porque aquella explicación era más cómoda que admitir que estaba demasiado nervioso para dormir.

* * *

Yahoo. Actualización en los próximos días. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Abrazos.


End file.
